


The Set Up

by CrowKing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Tumblr request, avengers!reader, lots of smut at end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Request: Loki Request! The Avengers kidnap Loki and The reader to set them up on a date, because they are annoyed about Loki and the Reader looking each other when the other isn't looking, when it's obvious they are in love, but haven't noticed yet. SMUT SMUT SMUT Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Years!





	The Set Up

Y/N bit her lip as her eyes watched Loki jog around the compound. Loki sweated lightly and it made Y/N stare even more as she snacked on one grape after another. Natasha heard your uneven breathing and almost started to laugh to herself. It wasn’t a secret that you and Loki had eyes for one another. This wouldn’t be much of a problem if it didn’t affect work.

But it did. And it showed.

During missions, Loki would constantly disobey orders by being close to you at all times. Certain avengers didn’t have your full attention when Loki was close by. You spent your time letting your mind wander about him, and Loki stood up at night thinking of you in the same way. It was comedic for avengers like Natasha who liked to watched puppy love develop.

Then there was people like Thor. Thor couldn’t fucking stand watching his brother’s heart flutter over a girl and do absolutely nothing about it. He tolerated it for a long time until he caught Loki with an illusion of Y/N at night. 

“My brother is suffering,” Thor said gravely.

“I wouldn’t exactly call it ‘suffering’,” Tony’s mouth smarted off.

“Oh come on, they just like each other,” Steve tried to defend them.

“Is that what they called horny in your days, old man?” Natasha mocked him. The three men turned to her. Tony and Thor started to laugh at Steve’s expense. Natasha patted his back. “Listen, it’s simple. We set them up on a blind date. I’ll tell Y/N to meet me at a restaurant, and you’ll tell Loki to do the same. They’re set up and it’s done. Easy.”

Of course Natasha would make it sound simpler than it actually was. When she suggested to meet Y/N for dinner Friday night at a new restaurant, Y/N jumped at the opportunity. She always wanted to have a girls night with her and hoped to learn more from her. Loki was a different story.

“What?” Thor reacted.

“You’re lying,” Loki simply said.

“I’m not lying!” Thor laughed and touch the back of his neck.

“You think you can lie to the God of Lies?” Loki pointed out.  
“Mother wanted us to stay close! If you didn’t meet me for dinner, you would be dishonoring her memory,” Thor said. Loki rolled his eyes.

“You’re still lying,” Loki said. “I’m not going.” Loki turned to leave.

“Wait—

“You’re a terrible liar,” Loki called out behind him. Thor followed him outside where Loki would start his morning run. Thor grabbed his shoulder.

“You’re right. I am lying,” Thor nodded. “But if I told you the truth, you wouldn’t go. I need you to go.”

“Why? So you may mock me or trick me?”

“No. This is not the case,” Thor said more seriously. Loki took off his headphones and rested them on his neck. He peered at his brother for a moment.

“You’re serious? No tricks? No mockery?” Loki asked.

“None of it.”

“But you can’t tell me why I need to go. Only that I need to go.”

“Yes.”

Loki stared at his brother again. His eyes narrowing. He made a small ‘hmph’ sound and put his headphones back on. “Give me the details later.”

Friday night came and Y/N arrived to the romantic Italian restaurant a little later than intended. She rushed inside, feeling bad for making her friend wait for her. She wore a little black number with matching shoes and purse. When the host escorted her to the table, Y/N made a small noise in her throat when she saw her true guest.

“Oh, that’s why he couldn’t tell me the truth,” Loki said aloud. Y/N stood there in silence. Loki cleared his throat, breaking the short silence. “You can sit. It’s alright.”

Y/N sat down and kept her eyes away from Loki’s. Loki bit his lip. Both of them already figured out the obvious details and the lies.

“Thor asked you to be here?” Y/N asked.

“Yes. Who asked you?” Loki replied.

“Natasha. I thought this was a girl’s night. Not a date,” she said more harshly than intended. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—  
“It’s alright,” Loki said. “Thor lied and said he wanted to bond with me.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize. I wouldn’t have dressed like this if I knew.” Y/N looked away feeling ashamed. 

“What? No, you look absolutely lovely,” Loki smiled. Colors rushed to Y/N’s cheeks. She smiled from ear to ear. Loki took the opportunity to move his seat closer to her. 

“Perhaps, this is a good opportunity for both of us to get to know each other more? Unless you want to leave. I would understand if you felt uncomf—

“No! I want to stay!” Y/N said much louder than she realized. More color reach her cheeks. Inside her head, she hit her head against a wall. Loki chuckled.

“I assume we share the same enthusiasm to spend time with the other,” Loki explained. “If I may be honest, I wanted this to happen.”

“You wanted a blind date?”

“No, well yes, but I wanted to personally ask you myself. I guess everyone else beat me to it,” Loki stared at her. His eyes floated to her lips for a moment before flashing back to her eyes.

“Why didn’t you ask me?” Her eyebrows knitted together. 

“I didn’t think you shared those kind of affections with me,” Loki admitted. “But I was wrong. Am I wrong?”

Y/N did something brave and reached for Loki’s hand. She squeezed it gently. “I want this. I really, really want this.” Loki heard the slight need in her voice. He recognized it immediately. He ordered an entire bottle of wine they could share and the night began. 

Y/N asked for stories of Midgard when he was young. Loki weaved and remembered Asgard with her, even telling her he would like to take her there someday. She would love to see the colors. Loki asked of her powers and how she got them. Y/N held his hand as she told him a sad story about her father the scientist and her mother the dreamer and the accident that ended their lives and made hers more miserable. Loki felt closer to her than ever before, and he was happier for it.

A bottle and a half of wine was gone by the time Loki and Y/N left the restaurant. The little twinkling lights danced above their heads as they entered one of Stark’s cars. Loki drove them back while Y/N giggled in the front seat. Feeling brave and more cheeky than usual, Loki tickled her tummy every chance he got, just to hear her laugh. It sounded like magic to him.

They snuck through the side entrance of the compound closer to where Y/N’s room was. Even though Y/N could walk on her own, Loki picked her up and carried her back into her bedroom. She giggled all the way there with Loki shushing her every ten seconds. Y/N fell back on her bed, feeling the warmth and comfort of her thick pillows and blankets.

“I suppose this is good night then,” Loki smiled, turning to leave. Y/N grabbed Loki’s suit jacket, pulling him back. “Darling?”

“Come here, you can’t leave yet,” Y/N smiled. She felt more brave and cheeky too. Loki turned around to face Y/N. Her knees kept her in balance as she grabbed for Loki’s tie. She pulled him to her mouth, feeling how wonderful he tasted. 

Loki rewarded her by entangling his fingers into her hair. His body followed hers into her bed. He towered over her body, placing soft kiss after soft kiss on her cheeks and chin. His fingers felt up her inner thigh and found their way in her underwear. His long fingers made their way inside of her. Loki’s gentle work continued when he breathed by her ear.

“And how long have you waited for this?” he asked her.

Y/N moaned and bucked her hips at his touch. She bit her lip and moaned out a soft ‘fuck’ when Loki’s thumb started to turn and circle her bundle of nerves. His kisses were still slow. Loki kissed Y/N every spot he could, taking her in entirely. Y/N started to kiss him again and again, returning all the newfound affection she had. 

Loki let her roll on top of him. She started to grind and move her hips above his member. He felt rubbing and color rushed to his cheeks. How long he had fantasized about this and now here he was. She was all of his now. Loki closed his eyes as his pants were being undone. His member grew harder at her touch. She pulled and teased him until she climbed on top of him again. 

She giggled at first, feeling her own pleasure as she rode him. The more she moved against him, the more color rushed to her face. Loki’s hands slid up and down her hips until an idea formed in his head. He wet his thumb and went for the same bundle again moving it around in circles. He watched her face soften and harden. Oh, Loki loved watching Y/N struggle for him. He felt so powerful.

Y/N bit her lips and tried to stay in control. She looked into his eyes and saw what she really wanted from him. His full and undivided attention. Loki’s mouth reached for her breasts and played with them with his tongue. It was becoming all too much for Y/N. With a few more movements, she became undone on top of Loki. He felt her melt on top of him.

Loki took the opportunity and towered over Y/N. He started to move himself faster and deeper inside Y/N. He fucked every inch she had available in her until Loki became spent on her as well. He felt himself melting into Y/N. Her fingers weaved into his hair and held him there. 

“I fantasized about you,” Loki gently told her. “I didn’t realize the real thing would be much more pleasurable.”


End file.
